Nuestro baile
by WeasleyHudsonLover
Summary: Diferente gente, diferente lugar, pero la misma escena del baile de Navidad del cuarto curso se repite en la boda de Bill y Fleur.


Habían pasado ya tres años aunque para Ron, en ese instante, era como estar de nuevo en su cuarto año, en el baile de navidad. Diferentes personas, diferente lugar, pero el mismo búlgaro entrometido de siempre, Viktor Krum.

Se hundió más en su silla, haciendo que sus pies resbalaran por el suelo para así estirar las piernas. Con su estatura, cualquiera que le viera desde fuera pensaría que estaba a punto de caerse de la silla, aunque no era así. Frunció más el ceño cuando la risa dulce y contagiosa de Hermione llegó a sus oídos. Tenía que ser el y no ese ''Vicky'' quien provocara sus carcajadas. _La próxima vez que haya un baile invítame antes de me invite otro ¡Y no como último recurso!_ Esa maldita frase no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Y su conciencia, que casualmente tenía la voz de Hermione cuando le regañada, no dejaba de recriminarle el haberse entretenido con el pastel de calabaza. Porque pastel de calabaza podía comer en cualquier momento, pero al parecer bailar con Hermione, no.  
Debería estar disfrutando de la boda de su hermano, debería estar feliz por el y por Fleur, sin embargo se había pasado las últimas tres canciones con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, gruñendo cada vez que alguien se le acercaba.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no te acercas? -Desvió la mirada una milésima de segundos de la pareja para fulminar a un Harry, ahora pelirrojo, sentado a su lado, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros volviendo a mantenerse en silencio al comprobar que su intento de ayuda no había sido bien recibido.

* * *

Al terminar la canción que estaba sonando una Hermione sonriente se acercó a ellos, sin darle importancia a la expresión del pelirrojo.

- ¿Pensáis quedaros toda la celebración ahí sentados? -Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa inocente, acercándose a ellos risueña para coger la mano de ambos y sacarles a la pista, sin darse cuenta de los intentos de Harry de advertirle que no era un buen momento.

- No queríamos interrumpir tu momento con Krum -El pelirrojo apartó su mano con brusquedad de la de la chica, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Su mirada volvió a vagar por la sala, volviendo a su anterior función de fulminar al chico búlgaro con la mirada.  
La castaña entreabrió los labios sorprendida, los recuerdos volaron en su mente como lo habían hecho en la del pelirrojo anteriormente, llevándola de nuevo al baile de Navidad. Apretó los labios y puso las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Quieres tener esta discusión de nuevo, Ronald? Porque ya no estoy ''haciendo amistad con el enemigo'' -Remarcó la última frase, formando las comillas con los dedos en el aire. Estaba aburrida de la actitud de Ron, estaba cansada de la manera que tenía el chico de actuar con ella, y de sus estúpidas peleas. _''__A quien quieres engañar, te encanta pelear con el''_. Intentó hacer callar a la voz de su conciencia, aún a sabiendas de que tenía razón. Las peleas eran una simple excusa. Una excusa para estar cerca del pelirrojo, pues a los dos minutos ambos olvidaban de lo que estaban peleando.

Solo habían tenido tres peleas grandes, y una de ellos parecía querer volver a repetirse ese día.

- ¡Sigue queriendo más que una amistad contigo, Hermione! ¿Es que no le ves? -La voz del pelirrojo hizo que la chica diera un respingo imperceptible y saliera de sus pensamientos.  
Orejas rojas casi del color de su pelo, ceño fruncido formando una pequeña arruga en el y que la chica había visto, y labios fruncidos formando una linea recta. Hermione conocía esa expresión en Ron aunque se la hubiera visto pocas veces, estaba cabreado. Bastante.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Puedo cuidarme sola, Ronald -Las manos de la chica que a Ron siempre le habían parecido delicadas se movían con fuerza mientras hablaba, un gesto de rabia. Incluso el pelirrojo juraría que alguna horquilla que recogían sus rizos rebeldes se iba a soltar cuando se pasó una mano por el pelo, signo de frustración.

- Pues que seas muy feliz con Vicky -Por más que el pelirrojo lo intentó las palabras salieron de su boca causa del enfado sin pensar, y no pudo evitar el tono de burla al pronunciar la abreviatura del nombre del chico.  
La castaña apretó los labios, quedándose mirándole en silencio. No era lo peor que le había dicho, pero de nuevo, los recuerdos eran incluso más pesados que la discusión. Siempre lo estropeas todo, Ronald. _El ruido de unos zapatos en el suelo, y lágrimas. Lágrimas toda la noche._

- Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Estropearlo, como siempre -Las palabras de la chica hicieron que el pelirrojo soltara el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Había estado tenso al ver su ver su expresión. Esperaba que le gritara, le reprochara e incluso que intentara volver a golpearle. Pero ella no lo hizo. Se giró. Simplemente se giró y desapareció entre la multitud, y eso era mil veces peor que cualquier grito, golpe o reproche. Idiota, la estás perdiendo. De nuevo la voz de Hermione tomó forma en la conciencia de Ron. Y tenía miedo de que eso fuera razón.

* * *

Tras media hora interminable para el pelirrojo, por fin encontró a la castaña. Justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido e iba a su habitación sin ninguna gana de fiesta, escuchó un golpe sordo en la habitación de su hermana.  
Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta, llamándola y empujándola finalmente para encontrarse con la castaña sentada sobre la cama, mirando la portada del libro de encantamientos de primer año. Le resultó extraño al reconocerlo, pero era Hermione, lo raro hubiera sido que no guardara todos los libros que habían usado desde que entraron en Hogwarts. El chico se pasó una mano por la nuca, rascándosela, decidiéndose a sentarse finalmente junto a la castaña en la cama.

- Fue la primera clase que tuvimos juntos -Apuntó el pelirrojo en un intento de sacar conversación.

- Fue la primera vez que me llamaste insufrible sabelotodo -Recordó la castaña, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. Ron volvió a mirar al frente, manteniéndose en silencio.

Era cierto, y ella le había escuchado. Fue su culpa que un Troll casi la matara, pero si no hubiera sido por eso, no habrían llegado a ser mejores amigos. La música resonaba en la habitación mientras ambos adolescentes permanecían en silencio. Ron la miraba de reojo, queriendo decir algo, pero simplemente no podía, su orgullo era demasiado para pedirle perdón, aunque sabía que era el quien debía hacerlo.

- He estado practicando -El silencio fue roto finalmente por el pelirrojo que sacó la varita del bolsillo interior del traje con sumo cuidado. Apuntó hacia el libro que la chica mantenía en brazos, pronunciando un perfecto Wingardium Leviosa.

El libro empezó a elevarse por lo que la chica tuvo que quitar las manos de encima de el al sentir la presión del objeto al intentar subir. Miró el libro con atención, desviando después la mirada hacia el chico, que simplemente se encogió de hombros, volviendo a bajar el libro.  
Finalmente guardó la varita y se levantó de la cama al escuchar el comienzo de una nueva canción lenta en el jardín. Tendió una mano temblorosa a la chica, pasándose la otra por la nuca.

Hermione al ver la mano delante de su nariz la miró, recorriendo con la mirada su brazo lentamente hasta llegar al rostro del chico. Mentalizó la expresión que tenía el chico en ese momento, pareciéndole adorable con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sus ojos azules conectaban con los suyos color miel. Solo el carraspeo del pelirrojo la hizo despertar de su ensoñación, y atender a lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Querrías... Bailar conmigo? -Preguntó finalmente el chico, diciéndolo de una vez, sintiendo que las manos le sudaban mientras esperaba la respuesta de la castaña. En el rostro de la chica se formó una suave sonrisa a la vez que asentía, levantándose y estrechando con su pequeña mano la del pelirrojo, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro del chico.  
A los pocos segundos sintió la calidez de la mano de Ron sobre su cintura, y sin darse cuenta ya había recostado su cabeza sobre el hombro donde no tenía la mano. Tras otro par de segundos escasos sintió la presión del mentón del pelirrojo sobre su cabello, mientras empezaban a mecerse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Sin palabras, no hacían falta en ese instante.  
Era su momento, su baile. No eran el trío dorado, eran Ron y Hermione, simplemente ellos. Disfrutando de ese momento que ambos habían estado esperando, de la cercanía del otro y de como sus cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente en ese abrazo.

En ese baile, que sin duda, sería el primero de muchos.


End file.
